


Holding Up

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth's reaction to Percy holding up the sky for her  - a tumblr prompt. Really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Up

Percy was holding the sky.

I probably shouldn't be one to praise, I've held the sky myself not long ago. But still, he had something different while doing it.

I'm not even sure he was thinking at all, it happened all so fast I couldn't focus on anything. But he tried to fight Atlas.

And as if being a titan wasn't enough, Percy's sword failed him. I didn't how or why, but he just didn't seem able to raise the blade he so gracefully learned to manage.

So he turned to Lady Artemis, kneeled on the floor – and I _know_ his eyes stood on me a second more than in anything else on the way -, and asked to hold the sky.

 _Like it was nothing_.

And she tried to talk out of it – _because it's crazy_. She is a goddess and it was very clear that she was barely holding up, what chances did he have? I still don't know how _I_ did it. I don't think I'll ever forget the feeling of it on my shoulders.

But he kept that determined look – _stupid, stupid Seaweed Brain_ – and said that if I could he could too. _As if he was stronger_. Which, unfortunately, I have to believe he was.

Lady Artemis insisted, but Percy was stubborn and didn't back out.

" _I'll die anyway._ "

He wouldn't die. He couldn't. But he seemed so sure that he had no other choice that I thought maybe he would be able to even stand while holding the weight.

But he was still a human, and when he kneeled by the goddess side, his face flinched. And when she got up, he looked like he was going to pass out.

But he didn't. He got that determined expression that always managed to send chills through my arms, and kept it strong.

And then he looked at me. It wasn't more that a second, but I saw it. I _felt_ it.

Percy was there because of _me_. He's always been different towards the gods than most of the demigods. Sure, Artemis being abducted is a bad thing, and the way Percy is he probably would help, but not like that. It looked like he had no choice – like not going there to save us was not an option.

And he may not be the smartest of guys, but he knows when a battle is lost and he can't have that. Holding the sky is the only way to free us – to free _me_ – and so he does it. Just like he crossed the country to find me, he is now holding the sky for it.

He may not have taken the weight of my shoulders – not literally, anyway – but he did it for me.

And I believe that was the first moment I looked at him and _knew_ , with no doubts, that boy would save the world.

Because he would save _me_.


End file.
